


Fire

by Zoelily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Magical Binding, Magical Tattoos, Wand Play, henna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelily/pseuds/Zoelily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati wanted the binding ceremony to be perfect.  A little magic goes a long way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a femslash challenge on Live Journal. Prompt was: Lavendar/Parvati, quills, wand play, and some description of Parvati's heritage.
> 
> Note: I completely used my imagination for the traditional Indian clothing and ceremony used here. I added some magic to fit the story line. If I have offended anything culturally, it was completely unintentional.

Parvati smiled softly as she peered through the crack in the bathroom door. She knew Lavender wasn't aware of her gaze, so she watched silently while the sultry blonde paced nervously in the adjoining room. Lavender was beyond beautiful. Long blonde curls cascaded down her shoulders in sharp contrast to Parvati's own ebony tresses. She could never get enough of looking at her. Parvati was still amazed that in just a few short minutes she would join with Lavender in a magical ceremony that would bind them forever.

They had been together in secret as far back as their sixth year at Hogwarts. Neither had wanted to share their feelings for each other with their friends. Everything was so perfect they hated to taint it by telling others. Then there was a war, and then the aftermath, and now finally the time was right. Five years to the day since they shared their first tentative kisses in the girl's dorm, they were ready to tell the world. Parvati had taken an ancient Indian bridal tradition and modified it with magic into something she hoped Lavender would remember always, but the first part of the ceremony was beautiful and personal, so it was saved for just them alone.

Checking to make sure everything was perfect, Parvati gathered the things she needed and made her way into the bedroom where Lavender was waiting.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?"

Lavender smiled up at the young woman she loved.

"I've been ready for five years."

Setting down her supplies on the bedside table, Parvati walked over and took Lavender into her arms.

"I've waited so long for this," she whispered, and kissed Lavender softly.

Curling her fingers around Lavender's, Parvati lead the other woman to the waiting bed. Parvati had taken the time earlier to drape the bedposts in red silk. Long ornate scarves with gold embroidery and tassels surrounded the bed, and the entire room was bathed in the glow from what seemed like a million tapered gold candles.

After gently laying Lavender down on the silk sheets, Parvati began to sing softly. There was no tune really, just a melodic chant, and the candles flickered just slightly as magic began to envelop the room.

As she sang, Parvati removed Lavender's clothes, pausing inbetween each piece of clothing to kiss lips, shoulders, stomach, thighs, carefully avoiding those places she knew would make Lavendar cry out. She would get there, but not yet, not until the song was complete.

Once Lavender was completely unclothed, Parvati stood and unwrapped the gauzy silk sari that covered her own naked body and loosened her long black hair from it's golden ties. Still chanting, she reached over to the bedside table for her quill and an ornately decorated porcelain bowl.

Lavender's eyes grew wide and Parvati knew her lover was wondering what the quill and bowl were for.

"Don't worry, love," Parvati whispered. "It's just Henna. I altered it a little so it's not gritty and I can apply it with my quill."

Lavender still looked a little confused so Parvati continued her explanation.

"Henna is used to stain the skin with intricate designs. It's considered lucky, and it's an Indian tradition for brides to use it to ornament themselves before marrying. Of course I changed the properties a little so it does a little more than just that."

Parvati smiled at her final words. Lavender was in for an amazing experience if what Parvati had spelled the Henna to do worked correctly.

Lavender visibly relaxed at Parvati's words, so Parvati dipped the quill lightly into the bowl and paused to let any excess Henna drip back down the sides. Starting at the left side of Lavender's long neck, Parvati began to draw. The quill dipped and danced in circles over Lavender's skin as Parvati worked her way down over the blonde woman's round breasts. Lavender let out an audible sigh as the quill circled her nipples, leaving a reddish-brown spiral in it's wake.

Continuing down across Lavender's flat stomach, Parvati twirled the quill and chanted, covering Lavender's body in ornate designs stopping momentarily, just short of the mound of soft blonde curls between Lavender's thighs.

Lavender's moans were becoming louder and more frequent. Parvati knew the spell was beginning to take affect. She sang as she worked, gently caressing the top of the quill over Lavender's thighs and knees, down to the curve of her ankles. The last few words of the chant were the most important, and Parvati's voice rose in octave as finished the last of the designs ending just before the pink toenails on Lavender's tiny feet.

Reaching for her wand, Parvati whispered the final spell, causing the Henna trail to glow in the candlelight. She knew that as the Henna burned painlessly into Lavender's skin, every nerve ending in the other woman's body would be on fire. Within moments, Lavender was arching her hips calling out Parvati's name in breathless gasps. Parvati could feel her own body responding to the spell and the sight as the identical pattern she had just painstakingly created on Lavender's body replicated itself on her own.

Gazing down into her lover's eyes, Parvati could see the heavy-lidded passion and knew she couldn't wait any longer. Kneeling over Lavender's thighs, Parvati quickly thrust two dark fingers into Lavender's hot entrance and began to move. The wet heat travelled straight to Parvati's own core and she heard herself cry out with the intensity of the spell.

Lavender's orgasm was almost immediate and watching her sent a stream of shivers straight down Parvati's spine. Parvati carefully lifted herself over to Lavender's side and caressed Lavender's hair as her lover came down from her orgasmic high.

"You look incredible," Parvati whispered, taking in the glorious sight in front of her. Lavender's body was bathed in golden light which reflected the intricate patterns on her pale skin.

Lavender smiled softly.

"That was amazing, love."

Parvati leaned in to kiss Lavender gently, but her own release was still imminent causing the kisses to become heated and urgent. She soon found herself pressing insistently against Lavender's thigh, the friction setting off thrills of pleasure through her dark skin, the spell giving every movement even more intensity.

Lavender understood immediately and reached for Parvati's wand from the bedside table.

Parvati was momentarily surprised as she felt the cool wood brush against her throbbing clit, but surprise was replaced quickly by awe and pleasure when Lavender pushed the wand inside her. Lavender's other hand snaked it's way up Parvati's body, stopping to circle a hard nipple with her fingertips.

Parvati cried out and arched her hips towards Lavender's repeated movements. Within moments she was coming hard, her body convulsing in waves as her orgasm sent shocks through every nerve ending in her body. The Henna magic burned into her skin adding strength to the tingling sensation that already enveloped her from head to toe.

Parvati lay back and let her breathing return to normal and her body relax. She reached over to brush a tangle of stray blonde hairs from Lavender's face.

"I love you."

Lavender's words were barely audible, almost like a soft sigh caressing Parvati's still sensitive skin.

"And I love you," Parvati answered, taking Lavender's hand in hers. "Are you ready to go face the world?"

No answer was needed. The look of adoration in Lavender's eyes was all Parvati needed to know.


End file.
